


What The Heck I Gotta Do?

by SweetPotato



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex Makes Plans For Everything, Alternate Universe - High School, Low Self Esteem Alexander, M/M, They Are Both Seniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: From the outside looking in, people would say Alexander had no chance, but those people don't see what Alex sees.





	What The Heck I Gotta Do?

Alexander did not know Jefferson all that well, but what he did know is that ever since first semester Advanced Biology with him as the others lab partner, there had always been some sort of unspoken chemistry between them. They had gotten off to a bumpy start the first month, disagreeing on the process of just about everything, but the tension melted away once they acknowledged that the other was actually intelligent enough to keep up with them. They bonded over their shared snarkiness towards the other classmates, still getting in quips at each other, but in more of a cozy, friend like manner.

 

He thought nothing of this fun, cynical, comfortable classroom dynamic until his schedule suddenly changed for the second semester, putting them in different class periods. Alexander felt the absence, realized how much Thomas had made him laugh, let his mind wander to that big hair and steel jawline, before he came to a thought similar to: _“Aw fuck, I think I’m gay for Thomas Jefferson.”_

 

The gay part was not what bothered him, anyone who knew him would describe Alex as, “Unopligenicly Bisexual”, no what bothered him was the _Thomas Jefferson_ part. Hamilton often prided himself in only craving things he knew were within his grasp; Early acceptance to Princeton? Piece of cake. Going to Nationals for debate? Been there, done that. Asking out Thomas Jefferson, captain of the Rugby team, french speaking, lady killing, rich boy Thomas Jefferson? Now that felt impossible for Alex, because no matter how much brain he he had to make up for it, he was still short, perpetually tired looking, non-athletic Alexander Hamilton. Or at least, it _had_ felt impossible.

 

From the outside looking in, people would say Alexander had no chance at scoring that fine piece of afro having ass, but those people would not be able to see how Jefferson seems to cross paths with him in the hallway a little too frequently, every time managing to catch Alex’s eyes, and hold them while giving him a warm smirk. Or how Burr tells him about how often Thomas questions him about Alexander in their Advanced Government class. Or, and this one may be the most important, how Thomas’s bestie, James, came up to him  to ask if he was in a relationship with his buddy. Alex was shocked, but asked why before answering the question, to which he responded by telling him that while borrowing Jefferson's phone he found a picture folder marked “Alexander” with a winky face next to it.

 

With all the overwhelming evidence pointing to Jefferson sharing his feelings, and only one month left before senior year ended, Alexander decide to pull a yolo, not willing to throw away his shot, no matter how narrow the target.

 

The plan was to catch Thomas outside of his seventh period class, the one he shared with Burr, and ask him. He knew there would only be two possibilities after he popped the question, a yes or no answer. So he had his number written on a folded up piece of paper in his pocket in case he said yes, as to eliminate and scrambling with pen, paper, or phone. On the other hand, he had rented three rom coms to watch with Burr and cry to afterwards if he said no, which is also why he picked a friday, so his eyes wouldn't be puffy the next day at school.

 

He waited for the bell to ring outside the classroom, nerves on edge. He had never asked anyone out, he never had to, most of his dates came to him, being attracted to his tired angry charm he supposed. Not to mention that for the first time, he really wanted to date someone. Not to be crude, but Alex would admit he went into most of his past relationships only looking for sexual gratification, that is not to say he was not _extremely_ attracted to Jefferson, no, it was to say that he didn’t just imagine them having sex. He found his mind wandering to dinner dates at a cheap chinese joint, teaching him how to make to make Caribbean food in his small apartment kitchen, holding his hand and peppering him with kisses as they star gazed on the roof. He was scared, because he could really see himself committing to Jefferson, and rejection could mean never committing to anyone.

 

Alexander snapped out of the daze he had put himself when the high pitched sound of the school bell hit his ears. He shoved his hands in his hoodie pocket, and backed up against the wall while the narrow hallway filled with teens.

 

The first one out of the class was Burr, who put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and smiled before saying, “He better say yes, because I would rather not cancel my plans with John tonight.” Hamilton huffed as Burr walked away, _why do I have such a shitty best friend?_ He did not have time to ponder the thought before Jefferson walked out of the door, looking damn fine in his horrible purple lettermen jacket.

 

“Thomas!” He called out, successfully getting the taller boy's attention. When Jefferson saw who had called his name, he smiled down at Alex and walked towards him.

 

“Alexander, what a nice surprise, what's up?” Alex gathered up all his courage, looked the other right in the eye, cleared his throat, and then smiled his biggest, best, most charming smile he could muster. _Do or die time, come one, you practiced this one line all week!_

 

“Ah-Well, I know this is a little sudden, but I was wondering, if your not seeing anyone of course, if you would like to go out for coffee with me this weekend?” Alexander could feel his face burning, his nerves on fire as he waited for an eternity for the reply.

 

“I was wondering when you would finally get the balls to ask,” He chuckled, “I’d love to, _la mignonne_.” Alexander's whole body relaxed, letting out tension he didn’t realise he was holding on to. He took out the paper from his pocket and began to hand it to Thomas, before the realisation hit him.

 

“Wait a second, are you saying you knew I was going to ask you out?” Alex questioned accusingly.

 

“Well who wouldnt? I was laying on my southern charm pretty thick.” The Virginian winked.

 

“If you were interested, why didn’t you just ask me out?” He asked, face getting redder.

 

“What, and miss your adorable display of courage, no way.” Jefferson, very maturely, stuck his tongue out.

 

“Well that was a shitty plan, I mean, what if I had chickened out, and you missed your chance?”

 

“Well then,” he started, bending down and snatching the slip of paper from Alexander's hand, “I guess I would have had to lay it on even thicker.” His tone dropped an octave as he whispered. Note in hand he turned on his heel and sauntered away, “Sorry, _sucre_ , got a bus to catch, see you sunday!” Mixed as his feeling about that encounter had been, Alexander was absolutely beaming as he send a text to Burr, telling him he could keep his alone time with Laurens.

  



End file.
